Tekken Vs Mortal Kombat
by Lefty 88
Summary: The characters of Tekken and Mortal Kombat clash in this epic tale!
1. Chapter 1

**Round 1**

Jin Kazama sat at his desk waiting for the final bell to ring. He had a score to settle with Hwaorang and couldn't stand being one-upped by anyone, especially him. His fight with his rival was postponed by the South Korean Army after the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament. They attempted to capture Hwaorang and take him back to South Korea for court marshal. Jin and Hwaorang eventually defeated the soldiers and became too weak to fight each other. "Remember Kazama, I kicked you're butt back there!" he called. Just five more minutes and Jin Kazama could meet his adversary in battle and defeat him.

Hwaorang tied his boots and hopped on his motorcycle. He knew he would meet his opponent soon and didn't want to be late. He gunned the bike and rode down the street. His hair flapped in the wind as he raced down the road. Then he saw it. The meeting place. They were to fight in an alley so that no one would interfere. He pulled into the alley and turned off his motorcycle. He then looked at his watch. 2:54. Jin would be getting off soon. Hwaorang went around the corner to buy some bandages and water if either combatant, mainly Kazama, needed them after their brawl. The line was long and Hwaorang felt like cutting in line but didn't, fearing the old lady in front of him would attack him if he did such a thing. He could see the headlines as plain as day. _Motorcyclist cuts in line and gets bashed _or_ Street punk cuts in line and retreats in fear._ He hoped Kazama would wait as the line at the convenience store began to move. He looked around the place and saw the usual stuff; various alcoholic beverages, sodas, energy drinks, candy, and snack food brands lined the store. He looked at the clock behind the counter and then _he _came in. Paul Phoenix, a competitor in the Iron Fist Tournament with the tallest hair Hwaorang had ever seen. Forest Law must have been waiting tables at his father's restaurant. Usually he was right there with Paul unless Martial needed help at his place. Paul saw the red haired Hwaorang and called out to him.

"Hey, Red; what are you doing here? What are those for? Someone get hurt?"

"That's not my name. They're…for a friend, alright?"

"That many bandages? He…or uh…she needs a hospital and not some cheap bandages from a store; especially not THIS ONE!" Paul yelled and caught the clerk's attention. He looked at Paul very seriously.

"Hey you two! You come-a into my-a store-a and-a make-a lot-of-a-ruckus and drive away my-a customers. Huh? Huh? Maybe I should-a throw-a you out! Huh?"

"Sorry… It won't happen again," they said in unison. Paul quickly grabbed a bottle of water and went back to the line. Hwaorang looked at the clock again. A couple of thugs walked in and took up places. One of them pulled out a handgun, grabbed an old lady, and pointed it at her head. The other shouted the usual robbery banter, "Everyone stay down and give us all your money!" They both had handguns now and were waving them in some of the customers' faces. Paul gave Hwaorang the "you thinking what I'm thinking?" look. Hwaorang nodded slightly and they went right to work. Paul cracked his fingers and neck and threw the closest one into the ice cream machine and Hwaorang spun around and kicked the gun out of the other man's hand and whipped around again, this time catching the man's jaw. When the first got up, Paul punched him out. By this time, they had an audience. The people in the store were clapping and the owner of the place called the police to pick up the now tied up bad guys. Hwaorang, now with bandages and other items, walked out, right as the clock read 3:00. Instead of reading _Punk Gets Beaten Up_ the papers would read _Mystery Men Save Store_.

Liu Kang walked with Rayden down a walkway of the Temple of Light. "You have done well, Liu. You defeated Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn among other adversaries. The Earth is safe for now. Out World still has many ravenous creatures, though."

"I thought that the Earth Realm was safe for one more generation."

"Shao Kahn came through by using Sindel as the key. There may be more ways to bridge the gap," replied Rayden, "between the Earth Realm and Out World." Then, a portal opened and Rayden stepped through, leaving Liu Kang behind.

Sonya Blade and her squad chased him down a dark alley and then he decided he ran far enough and turned. Bryan Fury, a man wanted for the murder of several people including Dr. Boskonovitch, the man who gave him his robotic body. He ran right at the squad and, like a bowling ball, plowed through it. Sonya and Jax managed to evade but no one else could. Sonya tried to attack Bryan but got pushed aside and knocked unconscious. Jax, now furious, charged him, grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Bryan got up and looked right at the man with steel arms and said "My turn." Jax instantly saw the night sky above him and then blackness. Bryan Fury claimed six lives that night, six men, one with metallic arms. Sonya was the only one who remained.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 2**

Ling Xiao-yu walked across the Mishima Polytechnic School campus with her best human friend, Miharu Hirano. There was a big test tomorrow and Miharu was worried that she would fail it and lose her "A"-average. Xiao kept telling her she'd do fine but Miharu didn't believe her. They passed by various groups of other students and finally met up with Jin. He had his red gloves on which meant one thing. He was going to fight someone. Miharu called out his name and waved her arms at him but to no avail. Xiao tried to get his attention as well and finally got him to turn around.

"What are you doing, Jin? We have a big test tomorrow," asked Xiao with a look of concern. Just then, a local jerk walked up to them. "Jin, you dog! You have a date with both these girls? Maybe I should take one of 'em off your hands! Or BOTH!"

"Ryu, why won't you leave us alone? Can't the three of us talk without you butting in, you letch!" shouted Miharu. Jin nearly got in a fighting stance there and then but decided to save his strength for his fight with Hwaorang even though Ryu Kisaragi was a total push over.

"Whoa there, little lady! I just wanted a kiss from you and your friend, here. Are _you _going to try to stop me?" he asked, pointing at Jin. "If not, then maybe I'll just do it right here! Come here, Miss Hirano!" He then grabbed Miharu and nearly gave her a big wet one when Xiao's pet, Panda walked up. Miharu struggled to get away but he was too strong. He didn't notice Panda's shadow until he looked away from the struggling Miharu Hirano. "Is that a panda bear?! Oh, sorry. We were just rehearsing for a play, Mr. Panda! Please don't fold me in half!" His words were too little too late. He was lifted up in the air and Ling pointed to the nearby dumpster. Panda carried him over and tossed him in, head first. Too bad, he just washed that uniform yesterday.

"Thanks for the help, Jin. You could've stepped in anytime, you know! What would you do if he took one of us off to some secluded area? Huh? If anything would've happened to me or Xiao, we'd haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"If Xiao didn't have Panda, I would've stepped in and floored him, Miharu. Now I have to go. Good bye, Xiao-yu."

As the sun went down, Yoshimitsu, the present day cybernetic ninja version of Robin Hood, waited in the shadows of a large courtyard of a mansion. He knew what he had to do, go in, get to the safe, crack it, and distribute its contents to the poor. He'd done it many times before and each time, he had done it without a trace. The windows were intact, the people were alive, and the money was missing. This time was different. He felt something that he'd not felt in years. Fear, as if someone could see him and was waiting for him. Something shot past him, like a grappling hook but different, like a snake. He avoided it but barely.

"Come here!" someone shouted. Yoshimitsu turned and saw another snake-like thing in the darkness coming right for him. The Manji ninja drew his sword and sliced at the snake. The one who threw it jumped out at him and kicked him in the face. He had a yellow and black outfit and mask from what Yoshimitsu could see. This strange character looked like a ninja! He called out to Yoshimitsu, "I am called," he paused, "Scorpion. You will die." Yoshimitsu jumped up and readied himself. This new enemy couldn't have known he was coming, he couldn't. Was this the guard of this mansion? Who would hire a ninja to protect them? All of these thoughts as well as Scorpion himself rushed the Manji ninja. Yoshimitsu shrugged them away just in time to evade Scorpion's attack. He countered by jumping up on his robotic arm and using his sword as a pogo stick. He hopped around, making Scorpion angry, and then charged at him. When he was five feet away, he created duplicate images of himself to confuse Scorpion. Scorpion fell back hard. Yoshimitsu turned around and took a few steps away and then he heard Scorpion shout "Get over here!" The snake-like grappling hook caught Yoshimitsu in the shoulder. Fortunately, it was his cybernetic one. He was then pulled towards Scorpion with incredible speed. He knew it was bad so he grabbed his katana and stuck it through his own belly. Scorpion had no time to react and caught the mysterious green blade in his chest. Although Yoshimitsu had defeated this new enemy, he would suffer as well. Luckily, he knew where not to stab. The poor people of the world would get their money another night.

"Come on, guys. You're supposed to fall back when I kick you. How much experience do you have in acting? This is a movie; goons fall down when kicked," complained Johnny Cage. "Jerry, round house kick means 'ugh!' Flying side kick means fall down! Tom, where did you say you got these guys?"

"I thought _you_ hired them, Johnny. I think we're in trouble." He turned. "That's all for today people! We start again tomorrow," called the director with a megaphone. The day was long and everyone could use a break.

Hwaorang was beginning to wonder if Jin would show. He was already ten minutes late and Hwaorang was becoming aggravated. He doesn't want to fight! He just wants me to look like an idiot while he goes out with that little girl! He is just… Wait! There he is, he thought. Jin approached and Hwaorang nearly jumped him right there and then. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for ever! Let me guess, you were with that stupid girl, weren't ya? I thought the Japanese were supposed to be PUNCTUAL!" Hwaorang shouted. Jin just shrugged.

"How about telling me that with your fists?" requested Jin, getting into a fighting stance. Just then, a man appeared between the two of them, a man with glowing eyes, a white Asian straw hat, and a white karate gi. He looked around to get his bearings. When he finished, he said to both of them, "Greetings. My name is Rayden and I have come to warn you that the world is in peril. Even now, Shao Kahn's power is returning to him. He," the man said before Hwaorang interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, who are you; second, how did you get here; and third, who is this Shao Kahn guy you're talking about?"

_**End**_

Author's note: In the last line, I was originally going to have Hwaorang say something like "Hey, aren't you that staple character from that other videogame franchise? I remember going to arcades and using you all the time!" and Rayden would respond with the word "likewise." I soon realized how hard it would be to keep the running gag so I didn't write it.


End file.
